


Drink

by Kass



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, M/M, blender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-04
Updated: 2008-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House can't find Wilson's blender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an airport, during an accidental layover.

House scowled at the space where Wilson's blender had been. He'd come to think of it as his.

And now Wilson had absconded with the damn thing. Probably Julie had demanded it, along with everything else from their married life that had given Wilson pleasure.

Maybe it wasn't fair use Wilson's blender to liquor Cuddy up, anyway. Even if betrayal was a cornerstone of their relationship.

His knife bit into a lime and sliced it clean.


End file.
